accident Translated
by ablleohs
Summary: Jeremie is an accident and his life hangs in the balance ... As Aelita deal with this can handle? Jeremie / Aelita, from the standpoint of Aelity. The action placed a few months after the end of Season 4.I Have translated this credit goes to the author


Chapter 1  
>Steel hospital elevator door opened with a quiet rustle. Group dressed in suits and gowns of people escaped from the crowded cabin, immediately fled in different directions to their classes. The last cab left the three of them covered with green aprons guests, accompanied by an older doctor. On the front walk, squeezing hands, tall, slim man with deer hair and his wife, a mild, petite woman with glasses.<p>

Aelita followed just behind the two adults, wandering eyes on the environment. Pensive, inadvertently caught and gently bounced from a stout gentleman. For a moment he returned to reality, quietly apologized to imbibe again soon mijanego everyday neutral branch. Perked up again when you finally reached the goal.

She raised her eyes and suddenly saw that the woman covered her face with his hands and barely refraining from the outbreak of hysterical weeping, she turned to her husband that it immediately took his arm and together they stood in front of the window.

Behind the glass, in a separate room intensive care unit, hooked to a variety of vital functions of monitoring equipment, with countless drips wtłaczającymi unknown substance in his veins, the oxygen mask on his face assumed, lay their only son.

- Oh, Jeremie ... - Aelita whispered.

Regardless of the adults, slowly approached the glass and stretched out his hand helplessly, as if trying to beat the transparent barrier and touched the boy through the glass. Quickly, however, withdrew when she felt under the fingertips and cold resistance.

Jeremie was lying unconscious on his back, with chaotic arms arranged along the trunk. His glasses are not overwhelmed with the weight of the face, bearing traces of fresh scrapes and wounds, was pale and expressionless. In fact, the only tangible evidence that gave the veins, were jumping on the number of monitors and muffled sounds of the apparatus.

Seeing for yourself what condition it is located, Aelity eyes started to fill with tears. Although he was already higher than the lad half her head, lying in the midst of a very zmarniał hospital machinery, was like a fragile and defenseless child, which soon deprived of good care to have died. So it was hard to believe that another twenty-four hours talking with her and the rest of their friends, the whole and healthy. She could not eyes off him, despite the fact that immediately evoked memories of the drama that played out right before her eyes.

Aelita walked together with their friends in the column, which their class is always created, ever go on field trips. Walked in the direction lying close to the school forest under the care of Jim and Mrs. Hertz. It was warm and sunny, conditions were almost ideal for outdoor use. All students were happy and excited, as it rarely happened to them to have lessons outdoors.

Absorbed in conversation with friends, Aelita did not pay more attention to traffic. Just shrugged when Jim invoked to order unruly students who dreamed to go down the sidewalk. Suddenly she heard loud, but clearly coming from a distance the sound of the motor car.

- Do you hear that? Someone probably was hard to get up in the morning - noted Odd. Aelita smiled.

- Well it better not to exceed the speed, because I will lose not only time but money - she said.

However, her happy mood vanished when she saw the car, driving crazy slalom from left to right edge of the roadway. There were shrill cries of panic among students and the squeal of tires. Moments later the vehicle suddenly bent the track and ran straight at them, many of them took a desperate attempt to escape. Everything took literally seconds. Aelita felt that it was pushed in the direction of the street, instinctively closed her eyes and covered her face with his hands. Barely maintaining the balance has shifted a good five feet, then finally fell in, hitting a hard surface pavement, and rolled aside.

A moment later there was a loud bang, just like a bomb, and she heard the sounds of bent metal, pieces flew in the air windows, which broke with a clatter on the pavement and asphalt. The air filled rubber burnt smell.

Aelita frozen in a fetal position for a good time. Finally, when gathered the courage to sit on the sidewalk, she saw before him a truly macabre sight.

Just a few steps from her car wreck was that with great force przydzwonił in an old brick wall, making a groove in it. His right side and the front was completely shattered, the hood was just thick harmonica; side windows were smashed and peered from their white material fired airbags. But the worst was what was happening around, here and there, sitting around the remains of the vehicle and lay injured students who have bled and cried with pain.

- Hey, Aelita, are you okay? - Came to her voice as if from afar Ulrich, from the underworld.

- Princess, you get up? - Odd echoed him.

With the help of colleagues, Aelita stood unsteadily on his feet.

Jim and Mrs. Hertz tried to control the situation. Wuefista approached each trying to establish their state in order to give it to Mrs. Hertz, who based their backs against the wall, pressed the cell to the ear and phoned for help. She noted that more than half of the students' nothing happened, just as Mrs. Hertz, stood under the wall and absorbed the atmosphere of chaos, terror and misery.

Aelita looked at his colleagues and with horror realized that someone was missing. Frantically began looking around for those interviewed, as it seemed, just ten seconds earlier. She turned toward the street and then saw him lying face down, with limbs powyginanymi the strange side. Glasses lay shattered beside.

- Jeremie! - Aelita shouted at him, but to her dismay he did not move, do not try to get up. She looked helplessly at him, thrown onto the road like a rag doll. She watched as the wind ruffled his hair ... She began to tremble and sob.

Jim shouted something to Mrs. Hertz, then ran over to Jeremy. Aelita looked like it looked, shook him gently in the hope of any response, he finally put two fingers to the carotid artery to check your pulse.

- Suzanne! With Belpois is really bad! It has a very slow heartbeat! Let them hasten! - Shouted loudly to the teacher.

With Jeremie ... is really bad, she thought terrified Aelita, who closed her eyes, spin her in the head from a distance when it came to an ambulance siren and patrol.

A few hours later with Oddem Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi sat in the recreation room on the couch watching TV in silence to contemplate the situation.

Suddenly the room, until now silent and empty, filled with full of excitement calls. Crowd of people boarding the jumps came into the bay, where he became television; one of the older boys grabbed the remote and turned on the receiver. Among the people crowding around a hastily boxes on the couch and the floor one could feel the tension. When the program was announced all the interesting topic, swept through the crowd and uciszeń instruction.

"Car accident near Kadic Junior High School, a peugeot car entered in a column this morning, reaching students and teachers on a trip off-road ..."

After the announcement announcer appeared on the screen shot of a car wreck, police tape fenced. Many people, seeing the first scene of the accident, jęknęło with horror.

"... One person, a passenger car, failed to resuscitate the driver in serious condition was taken to hospital, ten children were injured, including one very hard. Police determined the cause of the event ... "

The news of the fatal victim of an avalanche sparked comments shocked the audience.

Group exchanged knowing looks. Knew all too well what that meant. Somewhere in the course of this crazy idea the day fell to turn and run a supercomputer back to the past. Now they knew that it would be in vain. Aelita shook the feeling of helplessness. They were not able to do nothing, either for passengers or for injured classmates, nor for Jeremy. Everything was already beyond them, beyond its control.

Once she was ready to once again return to the place that so reminded her of despair and loss.

- One ... very hard - Sissi tearfully repeated in disbelief.

This provoked a new wave movements among those present. Girls resulted in the nose, some broke into tears. Among those present was raining again and again whispered the name of Jeremy.  
>- N-no, yes! - Aelita heard the plaintive voice of one of the girls. -But if the g-Je-Jeremie Aelity not pushed to the side, t-to ... -She broke off, preferring not to speak aloud what might happen.<p>

Aelicie it seemed that she almost screamed towards meeting what she was afraid to admit in its interior. That, whose powerful shot removed her from the path of advancing on her car.

Aelita suddenly jumped up from the couch and said briefly to his friends:

- Come here.

She left the commons is not looking back, trying to escape as quickly as possible from the growing number of curious glances.

Aelita shiver went through when she felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
>- Aelita ... darling ... - Female voice chirped.<p>

Sleeve quickly wiped the tears and turned around to face to face meeting with Jeremy's parents. Mrs. Belpois awkwardly tried to master the general agitation, and every now and then reached for a handkerchief, still got a smile on drugs. Mr. Belpois support his wife, was an unusual sight for this Aelity usually a man full of positive energy so serious and sad.

At the same time in the eyes of his parents was something that caused anxiety in Aelicie new, quite similar to that previously caused her classmate. She wondered whether the State knew or even Belpois perceive what really happened.

- We must go now - she added in a tone so you Belpois sad that it was clear that it did not want to leave this place.

- Let's go, time for us - Mr. Michel sighed when he met with a significant glance accompanying doctor.

Once assembled with a heavy heart to quit, the state Belpois stopped to look one last time at his son. Aelita walked, what time is turning back, watching the room slowly decreasing and is sent away.

"Why, Jeremie? Why did you let yourself to something? "This question did not give her peace. She knew that he was willing to make sacrifices. I have often risked his life, for example, when he wanted to artificially increase the efficiency of your brain which nearly killed him when XANA confused in his calculations, or when fighting with his own clone, I almost drowned in the river. However, the current situation was infinitely worse. XANA did not exist, there was no lifeline in the form of a return to the past, this has happened really, definitely ... Jeremie should be aware of this, so why such a critical position, has lost its self-preservation? This time he could really die, and it was filled her greatest fear ...

Why not sprang with it? Is believed that rushing straight at him by some miracle weight of metal miss him? Or, if it does not, avoided the fate of heavy case of the ICU? Aelita increasingly consolidates the belief that it was she pushed to the brink of self-annihilation Jeremy.

Afternoon the same day Aelita spent in the garden behind the house Yumi. Use the warm weather, sit outside on the terrace, where, surrounded by soothing greenery and silence could mean slightly away from the sterile, unfriendly hospital premises.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were keenly interested in their health seriously wounded friend.

- Poorly seems, has broken this and that, not to mention the brain wstrząśnieniu ...

- Aelita blurted out everything she knew about the state of Jeremy. - Severe accident, but stable.

- When can we see it? - Asked Odd.

- Only when we regain consciousness - Aelita replied, visibly grief to others. - Actually, I was lucky to be in the hospital were so kind to people and I let in, because Jeremy's parents managed to convince the doctor that I am family.

Hearing this, her friends smiled slightly.

- And know when to wake up? - Interested in the Ulrich.

- Unfortunately not. They told us that they did everything they could. Now we can only wait - she sighed heavily.

Their smiles were gone, and all three looked at Aelita with deep sadness and compassion.

- It's ... not very specific - Ulrich said, and slumped deeper in his chair rattanowym.

- Tia ... I wonder how his parents endure it all - Yumi pondered.

- It is not easy for them, especially his mother, but ... we both are very strong - Aelita replied. - They are very nice to me, as ever they were, though ... almost killed him! -The last sentence she mumbled, being on the verge of tears.

- Because you see, how it is ... - continued with difficulty - it is there ... unconscious and so ... fragile ... among these machines ... It's ... really scary sight. Tell me, why did it to us and to your parents? After all, he knew the danger, he had to know ... - Muttered, all trembling. Odd wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, apparently to add her encouragement, but Aelita wyszarpnęła immediately. - So why not try to flee? I do not want anyone any more sacrifices for me! Just that my father allowed himself to be killed by Xane to save me! - Almost screamed, then collapsed completely.

When I wept, sank deeper into the wicker couch screeching, lethargic and tired. Friends looked at her, and completely helpless zdębiali, as if anyone was sitting in front of them, just not Aelita. Probably have never seen her like this.

Still sobbing quietly, leaned on the side Yumi, which sat on the couch; Yumi took it without saying a word.

- You can not blame myself - she said.

- Yumi is right, Jeremy is responsible for the state and only the idiot who caused the accident - said the Ulrich, in which grew angry when the only mention of the driver.

- Besides ... you know Jeremy, he would never forgive myself not had anything happen to you. He did that which declared the truth - she said Yumi.

- I did it here is not asked - Aelita replied angrily. - Behaves like my father, who after all is not! There is no right to be like him!

She did not feel confident or somewhat. Guilt seemed to destroy it, had no doubt that it is now Jeremie fought for their lives. I do not at this time could be grateful to him for saving his health, if that's what it was Yumi.

Yumi apparently understood this, because I wondered for a moment before she spoke again.

- How do you think. But you can not be angry at him that way, because you may regret it later.

Aelita until he straightened up when she heard it. What Yumi had in mind?

- I do not want to lose him - responded quickly. She did not want to wonder over this even for a second.

- We are not - realized her Ulrich.

- Who understands Einstein ... - Odd sighed. - Listen, you need to think positively. Do not you said that Jeremie has the best care in the whole department? You'll see come out of this. Lyoko Warriors never give up.

Aelita could not help but smile through tears. In a moment she felt much better. Her friends were visibly relaxed, seeing the humor in her slightly improved.

- Well, how it went? Do not despair over something you can not change? - Tried to recall once heard saying. wiping tears from the remnant of his face. - But in that case ... is something we can do?

- Maybe ... let's see, what he felt like Jeremie, had now been with us - proposed Yumi.

- It sounds clever, but everything I can think of is chess or scrabble - Ulrich said.

- I have both, and second, but since the four of us, it will be better Scrabble. Agree to it, Aelita? - Asked Yumi. Aelita nodded in agreement.

- Maybe, but I do not want to play - she replied.

- Well, it does not go after - Yumi got up from the sofa and went home.

- Just take the French version, OK? - Odd shouted at her when she disappeared behind the doors of the terrace. - Hey, Aelita, without you it will not be fun! - Turned to her.

- Oh, give me peace of mind, today will watch and judge, she said.

- How do you prefer, Princess.

Aelita sighed when she met with understanding on the part of Odda. Sensed that there would be no head to the game. It Jeremie always inspired me to strong words and licks siedmioliterowymi annexation triple bonus. Jeremie ...

She looked thoughtfully at the sky unobstructed by any cloud. Again, in the memories moved to his room at the hospital. Suddenly I became sad when at that moment she realized one thing, the sky is her blue reminded her that after all it is just as Jeremy blue eyes remained closed. After Yumi returned to the game and their pack played until the curfew in the hostel is not closer to such an extent that Aelita, Odd and Ulrich have to go back to school.

On the way back halted briefly, standing across the street, opposite the place where the accident occurred. In addition to apparently nadkruszonym wall differed little from that of the surroundings.

- Clean up. It was as if nothing had happened - Odd noted with melancholy in his voice.

- Not quite, someone left a candle and rose to the fence - Ulrich noted.

Aelita glanced at the light and the flower, but then immediately looked away. The feeling, what she felt, looking at this place and left there, the characters of memory, which was caused by memories of pain, fear and ultimately death, was dangerously similar to that which accompanied her, when a few months ago came to the factory to turn off the supercomputer. Aware of what happened, surpassed it. Her imagination immediately gave cries of the wounded colleagues, wreck the car and Jeremy's motionless body, lying on the asphalt.

- We go now? - She was irritated by the fact that stood there long enough that all these demons in the newly awakened in her memory after just a few hours of relative relief.

- Yes, sorry - Odd sighed and immediately rushed towards the main gate Kadic


End file.
